


The Tides

by TortiTabby



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Vacation, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, enjoying each others company
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TortiTabby/pseuds/TortiTabby
Summary: Dan watches the waves while on vacation.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	The Tides

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chiridotalaevis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiridotalaevis/gifts).



> This is for the super lovely @quercussp <3  
> You are one of the nicest people I've met and you deserve all the nice things.  
>   
> thank you @yikesola for beta reading!

Dan watched the waves crest and break on the shore. They pulled away and back in again and each time they crashed he let out a soft breath. Looking out at the sea and seeing no sign of life except for a speck that might be a ship or boat on the horizon should send him in an existential breakdown, but Dan found himself finding peace in solitude. 

A large gray mug was set gingerly on the table in front of him. A tiny bit of its contents did manage to cascade over the side, not unlike the waves behind it. Tendrils of steam rose into the cool morning air and Dan found himself smiling softly. It wouldn’t be Phil if he didn’t spill something.

“Thank you.” He whispered and leaned his head all the way back.

Phil bent down and kissed him upside down, serious and romantic for a minute before they both broke into laughter before breaking apart. 

“I told you we needed a vacation.” Phil said proudly before sitting practically on top of Dan. On a typical day Dan would protest and poke at Phil until he stood up or make a dramatic scene out of it to get Phil to do something he wanted, only for the fact that he knew it’d work- but today he just wrapped his arms around Phil and used his shoulder as a pillow.

“You did.” Dan murmured. “And I told you what I need to  _ do _ is actually do something.” 

Phil snorted. “You are doing a lot of somethings. Just because they’re not all out there yet doesn’t mean you haven’t done anything. You can’t pull that one on me, I’m the one that has to deal with that damn light on all night and the sound of that annoying keyboard until two in the morning. I know how hard you are working, Dan.”

Dan just did his stereotypical “mocking Phil” face in response. It felt a lot like a petulant kid sticking their tongue out but by the smitten look on Phil’s face it came across as more of a quick kiss on the cheek. 

They sat in silence watching the ocean until the sun was high in the sky and actually warming up the cold skin on Dan’s cheeks and the frozen end of Phil’s nose. 

Phil stood up abruptly, disheveling Dan in the process. “You know we can actually go down  _ to _ the water right?” Phil laughed, tongue peeking out of the side of his mouth. 

Dan rolled his eyes. “You didn’t bring me all this way to sit on a balcony with me, Lester?”

Phil laughed, eyes warm and dancing. “I didn’t plan that, no. If this is where you want to be we can stay though.” 

It was supposed to come out sarcastic, Dan knew that, but he still heard the sincerity in it that made his heart swoop. He knew Phil loved him. He knew it more certainly than most things in his life. It was a fact about his life for the past ten years. Phil Lester loved him. It didn’t need to be said out loud all of the time when he could hear it in every other word Phil said in early mornings like the ones they had that morning. 

“I was thinking we could go back to bed.”

Phil shrugged and pulled Dan out of the chair. “I’m not that tired, but we can if you want to.”

Dan laughed airily and brought Phil in for a slow kiss that he hoped conveyed everything he was feeling before the sun rose. 

“I’m not planning on sleeping.” He said in a low, gravely voice and added an over the top eyebrow raise to cement his point. 

Realization dawned on Phil’s face before he sputtered into giggles. He pulled them through the sheer curtains of their pricey room and didn’t stop until he fell backwards onto the bed, Dan following suit seconds later at his side. 

Dan traced Phil’s face gently before kissing every inch of it. 

Outside the waves kept crashing. 

  
  
  



End file.
